


Tongue Tied

by EmpressMermalaid



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: As it says in the Bible... skate fast eat ass, Ass Play, Biting, Kissing, Love Bites, M/M, Making Out, Neck Kissing, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipples, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rough Kissing, Shameless Smut, Smut, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 02:51:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11911671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressMermalaid/pseuds/EmpressMermalaid
Summary: Robert had promised to pay Joseph back for the top quality service at the Church fundraiser glory hole. Joseph intends to cash in. Robert is more than happy to deliver.Sequel to 'For Sale (Sweets, Sin and Sainthood)'.





	Tongue Tied

**Author's Note:**

> This is a standalone sequel to 'For Sale (Sweets, Sin and Sainthood)' which you can read by [clicking here!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11897010)

Joseph rapped his knuckles smartly against the dark lacquer of Robert's front door. He had been here enough times to know that the doorbell didn't work. After a moment's pause, the door swung open forcefully and there stood Robert, dressed down in a stained shirt and his underwear, scratching absent mindedly at his stomach.

“Hi!” Joseph beamed, teeth glistening white in the porch light, “do you have a moment to talk about our Lord and Saviour, Jesus Christ?”

Robert snorted in disgust. He motioned to slam the door in Joseph's face, but Joseph was faster – he jammed the door with a sneaky foot wedged in the gap.

“I have brownies,” he sang teasingly, wiggling the plastic wrapped plate through the crack. Robert opened the door with the same aggressiveness as before.

“You're lucky,” he mused in a dry, deadpan tone that was betrayed only by a flicker of a smirk on his lips that made his eyes twinkle mischievously. Joseph cocked an eyebrow knowingly.

Robert let him in to the house. It smelled familiar – like stale, smoky incense clinging to the furniture and a deadly cocktail of freshly made coffee and the warm spice of Robert's cologne. Music was playing from somewhere deeper in the house – something heavy that thrummed with a steady beat through Robert's elaborate sound system. Joseph could only really make out the rhythmic thumping of the bass vibrating through the walls. Robert took the plate of brownies from him, shoving them unceremoniously onto a cluttered table by the door – a messy shrine of keys, crumpled sticks of gum, unopened mail and various restaurant loyalty cards. Robert knocked the front door closed with his hip.

“So, today-” Joseph opened his mouth to speak but was swiftly silenced by Robert pushing him roughly up against the wall.

He caught Joseph's lips with his own in a crushing kiss, smashing their mouths together as his fingers fumbled for Joseph's shirt hem. Joseph stiffened before melting immediately. He let Robert part his thighs with a firm nudge of his knee, creating a void that Robert filled with his own body in one fluid movement. They both inhaled at the contact. Robert's hands darted beneath Joseph's shirt, palms pressed flat against smooth, toned skin that tensed at his touch, shying away from the unexpected caress of his fingers. Robert stroked his way down Joseph's stomach as he ground his thigh against the other's crotch, humming with delight as he felt Joseph's cock twitch eagerly in his slacks. He gasped softly in to the kiss, his breath hot and sweet against Robert's lips. Robert let his hands roam higher, dragging Joseph's shirt with him. Joseph tore it off over his head in a single motion, ruffling his perfectly coiffed blond hair as he flung it to the side, eager to feel more of Robert against his naked body.

Robert groaned hungrily. His eyes were lidded heavily, eyes blown out to a dark, glossy black as he drank in the sight of Maple Bay's most popular Youth Pastor straddling his knee, flushed and panting and _gorgeous_. As soon as Joseph's shirt was gone, Robert grabbed his hips, meshing their bodies together with bruising force and devouring his mouth. Their tongues knotted together between their lips, the kiss dissolving into some kind of passionate, feverish war. Robert trapped Joseph's lower lip between his teeth, giving it a sharp nip before soothing the swelling flesh with a slow, loving suck. Joseph let his head tip back against the wall with a dull thud as his lip slid sensually through Robert's teeth. Robert rubbed Joseph's growing bulge with his leg, smirking when Joseph began to unconsciously hump back against him in a desperate search for more friction.

Robert tore himself away from kissing Joseph's beautiful, pouty mouth to latch his teeth and tongue onto his neck instead. He sunk his teeth into the pristine, milky column of Joseph's throat like a starving animal, earning him a muffled cry of pleasure. He dragged his tongue from his perfect, shapely collar bones up to the shell of his ear, brushing aside a few stray locks of silky gold to be able to nibble teasingly at the spot just below Joseph's earlobe. He knew that would have the blond like putty in his hands. True to form, Joseph moaned weakly, sinking down the wall and further relying on Robert's strong arms and the firm knee pressed against his clothed erection to keep him upright. Robert's hands were still tracking across his chest, mapping every firm curve of muscle and relishing in the softer, rounded angles of his hips and stomach. Joseph may have hated it, but Robert was weak for the tiniest glimmers of “dad bod” that Joseph carried on his otherwise immaculately sculpted frame.

Robert's beard scratched at the sensitive, yellowing bite marks that he had just branded Joseph with as he nuzzled intimately into the warmth of his neck. The marks were a lovely garden of soon-to-be bruises against Joseph's fair complexion – little crescents, raw and red and shaped perfectly to the size of Robert's mouth, now carved into his skin like an autograph. He didn't even mind that some of them would not be able to be hidden behind his regular clothes. _Let people stare_ , he thought wildly to himself as the heat of Robert's mouth in the crook of his shoulder turned him into a boneless wreck.

Joseph gasped suddenly, a sharp exclamation escaping his throat as he felt a sudden pinch at his chest. Robert thumbed at his nipple, pinching and rolling the delicate little nub between his fingers until it stiffened at his touch. With a gravelly hum, he dropped his mouth to Joseph's chest, taking the firm peak between his lips and sucking softly. His tongue flicked between his teeth to lave affectionately at the soft puffiness of his areola. Joseph's hips jerked up restlessly, and he whined as Robert pushed him back down against the wall, denying him the gratification of feeling his cock grind against something satisfyingly sturdy. Joseph dug his fingers into the wallpaper behind him, scratching it with his nails as Robert tenderly sucked on his chest, working over both nipples until he was begging for mercy.

Robert's idea of mercy was pulling Joseph's belt off while sucking hungrily on the hard nub of his nipple, bruising and abusing them both while his hands made short work of Joseph's tan pants. Once his slacks were shoved down to his ankles, Robert turned Joseph around, guiding him with strong hands. Joseph complied obediently, eagerly anticipating where this was going. He pushed up against the wall, spreading his legs invitingly and giving his ass a playful little shimmy as he felt Robert drop to his knees.

“Oh?” Joseph hummed in a sing-song tone, throwing Robert a wicked grin over his shoulder.

Robert ignored the attempted provocation, and busied himself with getting a hefty handful of Joseph's supple ass cheeks. He parted them almost reverently, kneading the soft flesh in his palms, before pulling Joseph back against him. He wasted no time in pressing his tongue against the sensitive pucker of his ass, circling the tight ring of his entrance with firm, teasing swipes. Joseph whimpered loudly, his thighs spreading further unconsciously to allow Robert more space. Robert took advantage of this without hesitation, using his hands to open Joseph up to him as he ate him out, face buried completely in his warmth. Joseph always had been, and always would be, an unabashed slut for Robert going down on him like this. There was something unspeakably erotic about the way his coarse stubble rubbed against his delicate flesh as Robert's ministrations made him hotter, wetter and all the more wanton. Robert moaned as Joseph began to buck back, riding his face as his tongue worked him open.

A clamouring pulse began to throb in the pit of Joseph's stomach, making his dick ache and weep to be touched. He wrapped his own hand around his shaft, gasping as a light squeeze of his hand corresponded with Robert giving his ass a particularly rigorous tongue fucking. Joseph tried to jerk himself off in time with Robert's movements. When Robert pressed his face hard into the cleft of Joseph's ass with long, slow flicks of his tongue, Joseph gripped his cock tightly, fucking his fist with a fevered back and forth of his hips that had him riding back on Robert's open mouth, forcing more of his tongue inside of him. When Robert slowed his movements, taking the time to suck a loving hickey into Joseph's thigh or wipe saliva from his beard with a lazy, open palm, Joseph eased up on his own hand, savouring the slow, deliberate strokes of a loose fist.

“Gonna cum, Christiansen?” Robert crooned hoarsely as he lightly bit into the doughier curve of Joseph's ass.

Joseph's free hand balled into a fist against the wall, clenching as tightly as his rippling abdominal muscles as he tried to catch his breath.

“... t-take me to the bedroom?” he panted hopefully, yearning for Robert's cock to fill him, pound him into the mattress and make him see stars.

“Fuck _no_ ,” Robert growled with a cruel chuckle, a villainous glint to his eyes that was nothing short of pure evil.

Joseph bit his lip and mewled suggestively.

“Keep pushing your luck and I'll kick you out.”

“You wouldn't,” Joseph purred darkly, a flirty whine to his tone as he called Robert's bluff, “not when we both know I'm going to be on top of you later, sinking _slowly_ down onto you, letting you feel every _inch_ of-”

“Shut up,” Robert snapped, heat rising in his face as he buried his cheeks back in Joseph's ass. He vigorously worked his tongue deeper into his pliant body, reveling in the way it made Joseph tremble and tighten around him. Joseph keened in ecstasy, his attempts to regain control of the situation dashed to pieces the moment Robert began to touch him again, his body betraying how close to climax he already was. He couldn't hide it when every brush of Robert's tongue had him sobbing with pleasure and his knees buckled with how roughly Robert was manhandling his ass and thighs. A burning jolt of desire rolled down his spine from the punch-drunk arousal clouding his mind to the urgent, needy pulsing in his gut. His cock throbbed painfully.

Like that, he was at the point of no return, biting his lip to stifle a high pitched moan that sounded suspiciously like Robert's name as he spilled himself into his palm. His fingers were dripping with cum as he shuddered, riding out his orgasm as fiercely as he was riding Robert's face. Robert groaned, feeling Joseph clench around his tongue. His own erection bulged prominently in his stretched underwear, a sticky pool of precum spreading a dark, wet stain at the tip. Joseph was gasping for air, leaning heavily against the wall as Robert stood, grumbling at his uncooperative joints.

“Come on,” he said gruffly, taking Joseph's clean hand in his and threading their fingers together. He tugged Joseph in the direction of his bedroom.

“I'm not done with you yet.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed this fic, please leave me a Kudos or a comment to let me know! 
> 
> You can also check out my other stuff (including art, sneak previews of fics and random shit) here:  
> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/ladymermalaid)  
> [Tumblr](http://www.ladymermalaid.tumblr.com)  
> [Tumblr [NSFW blog]](http://www.empressmermalaid.tumblr.com)
> 
> I would love for you to fill my inbox with random Roseph stuff so we can scream about them together!! ;3c


End file.
